Una bienvenida, una confesión
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Signum lleva tiempo enamorada de Hayate pero no se ha atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos, y justo llega su gran oportunidad para declarársele, y Vita, Zafira, Shamal y Reinforce le darán su apoyo para que lo logre. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** ¡Momento de cumplir un importante reto con el Saizouhhhhhhh! A cambio de que él tradujese un OS en inglés de _Lucky Star_ , me ofrecí para hacer este OS casi in extremis. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, pero si así lo fuese habría yuri hard casi en cada capítulo

 **Una bienvenida, una confesión**

─ ¡Signum! ─ llama Vita desde las escaleras ─ ¿Cómo dijiste que se limpia esto?

─ _Ve, Signum_ ─ decía Shamal desde otra parte ─ _Yo me quedo barriendo esta habitación_.

Signum baja rápidamente para ayudar a Vita con la limpieza del baño. Se podía valorar que Vita quisiera tomar un papel más activo en las labores concernientes al hogar, pero sería mejor que expresase sus dudas a Shamal, sabiéndose que a ella se le daba mejor el cumplimiento papel en esos menesteres. De todos modos, Signum se ofreció para darle una mano a Vita, y juntas se pusieron a practicar para limpiar el baño, y el trabajo no queda nada mal, tomando en cuenta que ambas eran unas totales inexpertas en el tema. Zafira por su parte se dedicaba en ese momento a la limpieza de la cocina, además que también lavaba toda la loza.

Ahora bien, ¿qué motivaba que los leales Wolkenritter se dedicaran de pronto, y al mismo tiempo, a realizar distintos trabajos para el aseo del hogar? Hayate estaba por volver luego de una larga misión que finalmente había cumplido, según los informes recibidos por Signum y Zafira a horas de la mañana. Shamal y Vita también se emocionan al saber que Hayate regresaba, y todos se pusieron de acuerdo en darle una bienvenida adecuada, sobre todo Signum, quien había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos durante aquellos días de espera por Hayate. Hay que decir que al principio los demás se extrañaron y tomaron como una broma la situación de Signum, pero al escuchar su réplica comprendieron lo enserio que iba en cuanto al tema, aunque de vez en cuando le jugaban bromas en cuanto a ello.

─ ¡Ya estamos! ─ exclama Vita con regocijo al ver el trabajo hecho ─ Hayate estará muy contenta de ver lo que hemos hecho aquí.

─ Sí, de eso estoy segura ─ dice Signum en voz baja.

─ Sólo espero que Hayate y tú no salpiquen todo el baño si se les ocurre hacer "cosas" ─ ataca Vita divertida.

─ Vamos, ni que eso fuera a pasar tan pronto ─ se defiende la pelirrosa con un fuerte sonrojo ─. Además, lo que tengo no es una mera atracción física, sino que es un sentimiento de verdad.

─ Eso lo sé, pero algún día algo tendrá que pasar.

El tinte en el rostro de Signum se intensifica, no tanto por la puntada de Vita, sino porque escucha a lo lejos que Shamal y Zafira se estaban riendo, y pudo suponer sin dudas que ellos habían oído la conversación. Tratando de mantener una pose digna (cosa que se le hizo casi imposible), Signum sale del baño para dedicarse a cualquier otra labor que todavía quedase pendiente. No podía creerse que ella, la líder de los Wolkenritter, fuera el blanco de semejantes bromas y no fuera capaz de verlo de forma más positiva. Vita sale poco después y le dice a Shamal que podía tachar el baño de la lista de habitaciones por limpiar. El trabajo estaba cerca de ser completado, y todavía estaban a buen tiempo de que llegase Hayate a casa.

* * *

 **De noche**

Ya habiendo terminado todas las labores, y simplemente esperando a que llegase su ama, los Wolkenritter estaban dedicándose un rato para jugar parchís, cuando todos escuchan la puerta abrirse. Signum es la primera que se levanta, pues ya se sabía de quién se trataba. Hayate se veía un poco agotada, pero fuera de eso no daba muestras que algo estuviera fuera de lo normal. Reinforce estaba flotando a un lado, terminando de decir unas cuantas cosas acerca de los trabajos que quedaban pendientes para el próximo día.

Para Signum era como una bendición la mera llegada de Hayate, el corazón se le saltaba con una fuerza tal que pensaba que le abriría el pecho. Siente entonces que alguien la empujaba con el codo, y al voltear ve a Vita dándole ánimos para que se atreviera a contarle sus sentimientos a Hayate. No se sentía muy segura, a decir verdad, y en su cabeza rondaba la pregunta sobre qué haría si las cosas no salen bien.

─ Lamento mucho la tardanza ─ dice Hayate en cuanto se pone las sandalias y ve a todo su escuadrón reunido ─. Se notan que se han portado muy bien y han limpiado a fondo toda la casa. Eso sin duda merece un premio…

De su ropa Hayate saca caramelos de buen tamaño y le da dos a cada uno de sus guardianes. Vita era, aunque le desagradase admitirlo, la que más entusiasmada estaba con recibir aquel dulce regalo. Signum es la última en recibir su recompensa, y se pone bastante nerviosa al sentir la yema de los dedos de Hayate hacer contacto con su palma abierta. Desde atrás de Hayate estaban Shamal y Zafira haciendo señas para que se atreviera a decirle, pero las palabras no salían a Signum, y entonces Hayate se dirige al baño para asearse un poco.

─ ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? ─ regaña Shamal.

─ E-es… es que…

─ Parece que nuestra gran líder se ha topado con el talón de Aquiles de su propia seguridad en sí misma ─ dice Vita ─. Vamos, lo peor que podría pasar es que te diga que no te corresponde y ya. Es imposible que tantos años de unión que ella ha tenido con todos nosotros se desvanezca de la nada sólo porque fuiste sincera con tus sentimientos.

─ Eso. Tienes que seguir el consejo de Vita ─ recomienda Zafira.

─ ¿De qué están hablando ustedes? ─ interviene Reinforce.

─ Que Signum está enamorada de Hayate y la estamos ayudando para que algún día se confiese ─ dice Zafira de un solo golpe.

─ Cómo se nota que puedo confiar en ustedes para guardar un secreto ─ dice Signum con sarcasmo.

─ No se preocupen, que yo también podría ayudar ─ dice Reinforce con tono confiable ─. No sabía que entre nosotros había alguien que se sintiera atraída de ese modo por Hayate. Este secreto lo tenías bien guardado, ¿eh?

─ En fin, el caso es que tenemos que encontrar el modo para que Signum se confiese y se acabe todo el drama que tiene en la cabeza ─ dice Vita con ligero fastidio ─. En primer lugar, Signum, debes entender de una vez que la ama Hayate no te odia en absoluto porque te guste otra chica, si hasta creo que una vez te ligó con Fate por la rivalidad que ustedes dos tienen, y lo único que hizo fue animarte para que la entrenaras para así pasar más tiempo con ella.

─ ¿Es enserio? ─ todo el equipo asiente, dejando completamente sorprendida a Signum ─ Con razón aquel empeño que tenía, y ahora lo comprendo. Pero Fate Testarossa es un asunto aparte, mi corazón sólo late así por Hayate y por nadie más.

─ Eso se te entiende ─ Shamal toma por lo hombros a la pelirrosa ─, pero dinos ahora mismo ¿Cuándo te vas a envalentonar para confesarte a Hayate-chan? Estás peor que los capítulos medios de una telenovela, y eso no es para nada bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a pasar antes de que alguien más se te adelante y le confiese sus sentimientos a Hayate-chan?

─ Ni eso ─ corrige Reinforce ─. Durante la misión Hayate rescató a un civil de un derrumbe, y esa persona se le confesó sin pena alguna. Incluso Fate y Nanoha lo oyeron todo a pesar de estar como a medio kilómetro de distancia. Hayate dijo que no al final ─ Signum suspira aliviada ─, pero tendrían que ver lo perseverante que fue durante todo ese día que estuvo a nuestro cuidado.

─ Tanto peor ─ dice Vita entre divertida y exasperada ─. Eso significa que la pregunta ya se proyecta a "cuándo se confesará alguien antes", sino a "cuándo se confesará alguien a quien Hayate le dé el sí". El tiempo corre demasiado aprisa a veces.

─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo ─ Signum no quería seguir aguantando las presiones del grupo, así que se aleja un poco antes de buscar a Hayate ─. Me voy a confesar ahora mismo. No podría soportar que Hayate se vaya con alguien más sin que antes supiese de mis sentimientos. Esa sería la derrota más humillante que pudiera sufrir, y no estoy dispuesta a ello. Si Hayate y yo no estamos juntas, que sea porque no estemos destinadas a ello, no porque me haya acobardado.

─ ¡Así se habla, Signum! ─ aplaude Shamal muy contenta.

─ Nos vemos en unos minutos ─ Signum va entonces donde Hayate para cumplir con su cometido, y el resto del grupo intercambia miradas.

─ ¿Están seguros que va a funcionar? ─ cuestiona Reinforce.

─ Si no fuera así, supongo que no podríamos aceptarla más como líder ─ dice Vita algo preocupada ─. Es imposible llevar las riendas de un grupo si no se tiene seguridad en sí mismo.

─ Demonios. La que se está jugando, entonces ─ lamenta Zafira.

* * *

 **Habitación de Hayate**

Ya habiéndose bañado y cambiado, Hayate se disponía a salir, fresca cual lechuga, para hacer la cena. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que ve es el rostro de Signum, que hacía notar lo nerviosa que estaba.

─ Oh, Signum ¿Estabas esperándome?

─ Ha… Hayate ─ a Signum le costaba horrores hablar con claridad. Hayate le invita a entrar y cierra la puerta, cosa que la misma Signum no se esperaba ─, m-me gustaría hablar contigo… E-es sobre algo… algo muy i-importante.

─ Que no sea que hay otra misión ─ Hayate se pone a llorar al estilo anime ─. En el TSAB me prometieron que estaría libre hoy y mañana.

─ No tiene nada que ver con eso, se lo aseguro, ama Hayate ─ la castaña suspira aliviada, y Signum sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento ─. Como te venía diciendo, quiero que sepa algo muy importante sobre mí, y es que no puedo soportar tener esto aquí dentro ─ pone una mano sobre su corazón y mira con ojos casi tristes a Hayate ─. Qu-quiero que sepas que yo… que yo…

─ Que tú… que tú… ─ repite Hayate en broma, y es que quería que Signum continuase.

Signum echa un vistazo rápido hacia atrás, pero sólo era la puerta cerrada. Vita, Zafira, Shamal y Reinforce no la iban a ayudar esta vez, ni siquiera por telepatía, pues ellos no respondían al desesperado llamado de la pelirrosa. Todo quedaba entre ella y Hayate, no había para dónde ir ni nadie más que hiciese más fácil las cosas. Las manos de Signum estaban frías y sudorosas, una sensación que creaba una especie de efecto dominó en ella. Vaya momento más incómodo, y la duda en Signum crecía más y más. La sonrisa casual e inocente de Hayate no ayudaba en absoluto, pues Signum temía ser ella misma quien la borrase.

─ Hayate… tal vez no se lo tome muy bien, pero debe saberlo…

─ ¿Saber qué, Signum? ─ Hayate toma las manos de su guardiana, logrando darle algo de calor que tan necesario le era en ese momento ─ Puedes decir lo que sea… bueno, excepto si tiene que ver con el trabajo, o si rompieron algo mientras estaba yo fuera.

Signum se queda viendo las manos de Hayate tomando las suyas y las aprieta con delicadeza. Era en ese momento, o de lo contrario podría nunca lograr esa tan ansiada confesión. También sabía que Reinforce y los demás Wolkenritter se encargarían de le recordarle eternamente si fallase en algo tan simple. No viendo más salidas, Signum traga grueso y vuelve su vista a los ojos de Hayate.

─ Hayate, no sé qué me dirás al respecto, pero no me lo perdonaría si no se lo dijese… La verdad es que yo estoy enam…

La razón por la que Signum no pudo continuar con lo que decía era porque Hayate la calla con un beso, cosa que había sido una auténtica sorpresa. Signum no se lo esperaba. En su mente estaban las temibles visiones de Hayate decepcionada, molesta, o incluso con una mirada de odio por tener a una guardiana con sentimientos "profanos" hacia su persona, pero no contemplaba la posibilidad de ese beso. No reacciona ni responde a la repentina acción de Hayate, pero tenía que admitir que le había encantado ese contacto con sus labios. El contacto fue bastante corto, pero fue más que suficiente para que todos los miedos de Signum se esfumaran definitivamente.

─ ¿Ha-Hayate?

─ Siento no ser más paciente contigo, y justo cuando lo estabas logrando ─ Hayate toma el rostro de Signum para acariciar sus mejillas ─, pero es que te esforzabas tanto para hablar que dabas la impresión de que podrías explotar, jeje.

─ ¿Ya… ya sabías de esto? ¿Ya sabías de mis sentimientos? ─ Hayate asiente alegremente, y Signum no evita sentirse algo tonta.

─ Vamos, que ninguna de ustedes es difícil de leer ¿Cómo esperan ustedes guardarme algún secreto? Aun cuando yo era apenas una niña podía saber casi en todo momento cuando ustedes me mentían o me escondían algo.

Signum estaba completamente boquiabierta, pero ahora estaba segura de que podría terminar lo que había empezado hace apenas un momento, así que vuelve a tomar por los hombros a Hayate y vuelve a tragar grueso.

─ Lamento mucho haber dudado de ti, pero sencillamente no podía conseguir esa seguridad que necesitaba, y ahora quiero intentarlo una vez más ─ Hayate se lo concede, y Signum sonríe aliviada ─. Hayate, yo te amo desde el fondo de mi alma. Es un sentimiento tan fuerte que no se compara con nada que haya sentido antes por nadie. No podría perdonármelo si no me atrevía nunca a decírselo, pues tanto si me aceptase como si no, por lo menos quería que lo supiese.

Hayate ríe un poco y envuelve a Signum en un cálido abrazo que era la forma en que le daba su respuesta. Signum estaba realmente feliz, aunque pensaba que debió haberse tomado el valor desde antes, pero eso ya no tenía importancia. Nuevamente Hayate se toma la libertad de robarle un beso a Signum, y esta vez consigue una respuesta de parte de su guardiana. Fue apasionado desde un primer momento, y cada segundo servía para que ambas pudieran sentir cómo le llegaban los sentimientos de la otra. Sólo al momento en que empezaba a hacer falta el aire es que ambas se separaron, y Signum lamentaba que realmente necesitasen respirar porque no quería parar ese beso.

─ Tenía tiempo esperando también a que pudieras ser más abierta con tus sentimientos ─ confiesa Hayate ─. Desde un primer momento fuiste mi guerrera más querida, y hasta este punto también te considero mi ser más amado. Sólo no te lo decía porque primero quería que dieras ese paso, en vista que te apenaba mucho confesármelo. Pero esta vez lo hiciste bien, y te felicito por finalmente haberlo logrado.

Signum se ruboriza bastante y baja la mirada, pues le avergonzaba saber que realmente siempre tuvo la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos. En ese momento Hayate suelta a Signum y abre la puerta de su habitación, y entonces se caen Reinforce, Vita, Zafira y Shamal (en ese respectivo orden, uno debajo del otro), y Signum se molesta al saber que las estaban espiando.

─ ¿Tienen algo que decir? ─ Signum recobra su tono lleno de autoridad y seriedad.

─ Pues… Felicidades, Signum ─ es lo único que se le ocurre decir a Shamal.

─ _¡Levántense rápido! ¡Pesan demasiado!_ ─ se queja Reinforce desde debajo del cuerpo de Vita.

─ ¿No te lo dije, Signum? ─ dice Hayate bastante divertida ─ Ustedes son bastante fáciles de leer para mí. No pueden ocultarme nada.

─ Sí. Lo comprendimos ─ responde Vita con el aire cortado por el peso de Zafira y Shamal.

Ya con todo resuelto, a Hayate y su equipo no le queda otra que bajar a la cocina para hacer todos juntos la comida. Signum no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de la experiencia de cocinar, especialmente porque todo lo que hacía era siempre al lado de su ama, aunque a la hora de la comida sentía que se moría de la vergüenza cuando Hayate le quería dar de comer en la boca, especialmente porque veía claramente a los demás aguantándose las ganas de reír. Supuso entonces que tendría que acostumbrarse a ello. Como bien se podría decir, son gajes del oficio.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y una vez más ¡OS completado! La idea no fue realmente difícil, si más bien lo que me dio trabajo fue el título, pues me puse a hacer malabares a medida que avanzaba la historia y pensaba que uno u otro candidato a título podría ser el que elija, pero ya saben ustedes qué resultó al final. Bueno, hasta aquí se los dejo, mi gente. Vuelvo pronto, de eso pueden estar seguros, y Feliz Navidad a todos.

Hasta otra


End file.
